Binding
by Marie-Ange Noryali
Summary: Alternate ending in FFX story. Yuna chooses her Final Aeon. Uncertainity now up !
1. Prologue

Here it is, my first attempt at Final Fantasy X fanfiction. I did Star Wars for a long time, but feel the need to try this one. I have not played X-2 but I do have seen all videos of it. Now for this one FFX should be enough, as it is an alternate ending. It is based on what I first thought would happen, there when I had just begun the game.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters of Final Fantasy, neither anything else of it.

Note: Forget all you've seen after the encounter with Lady Yunalesca... or maybe not everything...

**Binding**

_Do you believe in the afterworld_

_or the after life?_

_Do you agree there's a place for us_

_beyond our life_

_When the timeless call for life_

_is lost and you will see_

_the forgotten dreams _

_that you once had become reality..._

_- Afterlife _(Land of the free), **Gamma Ray**

Yuna did know what would happen soon. She would get the Final Aeon. Running, running, running she was, behind Khimari who was leading the way through Zanarkand Ruins. Behind her, she could clearly sense Tidus' running footsteps. Dear Tidus, strong within his emotions, still thinking, but every few minutes abandonning in despair any possibilities of keeping Yuna alive, with him. And strangely, with that had died the hope of seeing Zanarkand, _his_ Zanarkand, again. Yuna, somehow, did know all of this. Shiva, the cold but sensible at the same time Shiva, had transmitted that thought to Yuna while in the fight against Seymore up there in the snowy moutain. How could the female Aeon know ? Yuna had at first been speechless about it, but then she paid attention to Tidus and saw it all, all in his charming eyes. Quite troubled eyes though. Still inconsciously, but surely sad eyes.

Soon they where there, in the hall before the Final summoning, Lady Yunalesca having appeared for the first time. And that was then, with head bowed to all her gardians, that Yuna, as her father before her, got ready for her destiny. The fayth where busy relating stories of the past, as Yuna, maybe for the last time, took on her to say the terrifying words Tidus had not at all been waiting to hear.

As Yuna took deep breaths, swallowing the cry she didn't want to show to her friends, Tidus hold back his own breath, remembering in his mind keeping Yuna in his arms, in the water of Macalania Woods. Like a spell, conjuring the bad eye, playing again and again in his head the kiss between both, the one that bonded them for ever, yet condemning one of them to eternal sorrow, for the Final Aeon was going to be. And Tidus would wander around Spira, away in the time from home, without his lost-to-be Lady.

"Tidus"

The word had fallen loudly in Tidus' memory of the kiss. He had lost a part of the few minutes that just had passed. Opening his eyes, he locked them on Yuna's ones. The green and the blue one. Sky and sea. Calm and hope. How ironic had she to die to bring these to Spira's people. She blinked.

"Yes ? " Tidus whispered as if afraid of the echo that could bring back this positive yet questionning answer.

Yuna turned her look around the group and words flowed through her.

"Everyone... I have decided. Each of you has offered, in a way or another, to be my accompanying guardian through the end. And for that, I am thankful, for my pilgrimage was not easy, and your destiny, shall I choose you, would be set. But this is mine only to achieve, and each of you must have so many great things yet to see. Our fate, and our beliefs were shaken on this journey. This is why I can't let anyone die for things that have no more matter to them. I am doing this, because I promised and gave many hopes to he people we met."

Everyone nodded, eager of anxiousness to know who she has chosen. And the forever young summoner for she would never gain age let out in a breath:

"So this is why, like I said, I am choosing Tidus for my Final Aeon."

Auron exclaimed one of his famous "Humpf" to this announcement. The others, even knowing they would not transform, were shaken, depressed a little, since they knew this was the end. Yuna's eyes met with those of Tidus, whose expression strangely, took a sereine frown. A loving frown. That was it then. The ultimate way through inevitable, a death binded together. Then, Tidus thought of Jecht. So he saw himself following the footsteps he always pledge to never follow. The eternity, until death, or destruction. How odd. Was that not a cruel tradition, for a world, to give up to sorrow and agression a guardian who pledge his life to go against it ?

"Yes. Odd."

Yuna thought the same.

"As Lady Yunalesca said, I must have a strong bond with my chosen guardian. I do. I love him."

Everyone almost jumped out of surprise. The revelation had fallen. Though it was showing, they didn't expect the summoner to publish it. Then Tidus contained himself to speak, one last time.

" I have been here a stranger, then a stranger from time not from land. And now with probably no chance to go back to Zanarkand, mine... even more without Yuna... this must be the good way."

Tidus smile, turned to the group and bowed to them, as a last good bye without words, then turned back to Yuna. She hugged everyone. Wakka, Lulu, Khimarhi, even Sor Auron, and finally Rikku, who didn't want to let go of Yuna. Then, Tidus took heYuna's hand gently in his, going straight to the door. Facing the unknown.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTE: This story will have a second part, at least. Enjoy for now, but I will wait till I have three reviews to post the next as I am very busy these days and won't write it unless many seem to appreciate.**


	2. Uncertainity

Thank you very much everyone for your reviews, I didn't expect them, so I am happy some of you enjoyed this. Hope the following will be as entertaining for you than the first. Also I know my english is bad, feel free to «underline» to me the baddest mistakes when they bug you, it helps me. I am so sorry for the long wait, couldn't get the right beginning for the chapter... Also, it is a short update, and maybe not all that interesting for certain since it will be a little more cheesy, but I felt what follows needed to be in another chapter.

Disclaimer : I do not own or make any money with theses characters. As for the song I am using at the beginning of the chapters, I do not own it either, it belongs to the metal group Gamma Ray.

**Binding**

_Life's a dream that you'll forget_

_In the endless space_

_When the scars you got on planet Earth _

_Will be erased..._

_- **Afterlife**, Gamma Ray_

The room of the Fayth, there, yes it would be, the Final Aeon. Endless stairs tied in endless knots, bringing back people to the first stairs, cosmic roof of a timeless frame. The singing stars in a sphere around the room without walls gave the sensation of eternety. How ironic. They were going to die.

Yuna did not shake, Yuna did not cry, Yuna was not afraid, as she never was. But that, the unknown, the Black Hole of future, she couldn't bare the sadness that she sensed toward it. What if it would tear them apart ? Well, it would surely do that. But certainly they wouldn't be there, and so they would forget every thing. Death would be the sweet end of worries... The mystic sky looked at them, recomforting but leaving the couple in bottomless doubt.

Tidus, with a wave of his arm signaling Yuna to stay behind one minute, climbed up the stairs. The air was still and the feeling of worrying strangness, the «unheimlich», gripped his heart. The ground was solid but seemed impossible to reach at the same time, like a magnet against another. Anyway Tidus held on and could finally go forward a little more.

"Lady Yunalesca ?"

Yuna was still behind. Tidus took out his sword. Blood pounded in his head, his awareness highen by the adrenalin that accentuated his strength. Before Yuna could call again, Tidus was facing her, hugging and kissing her.

"I will miss you...so much !" he said to her, the urge that time gave made him realize that... Out of despair, he couldn't grip in his mind what he had come to realize. So many thoughts, solutions, memories, ideas jumping in his brain... what was the truth that in the end would be ?

Yuna nodded. She feeled the same, and did not want to make a false move. Tidus sensed her pressing against him, her head resting on his chest.

"You're sure you still want to do this ?" the summoner asked, with struggle in her voice.

"The question never was about what I wanted. It is only about you. Do you want to do it, milady ?" added Tidus to the first question.

Yuna nodded again. The name he had given her touched her heart, for it connoted a champion serving his lady. As if to confirm the impression, the blitzball player kissed her hands tenderly, almost with admiration.

"Then I will follow you, loved one. I have no links here beside you, what would be left of that bound if I'd let you go with one of the others ? Let's do this Yuna, then we'll rest in peace, as you wish, and everyone will be free."

Yuna's eyes narrowed as Lady Yunalesca was coming from the other side. Their hearts were beating fast. They climbed the last stairs and went forward till they stood in front of the renowned summoner.

* * *


End file.
